To Dusk Til Dawn
by Skellington girl
Summary: Esmarelda Dusk was running away from her abusive foster parent when Prowl found her.Will she ever return to be happy?
1. The meeting

A/N hey peeps I just feel like I want to do A hurt and comfert story,so here's To Dusk to Dawn

A sixteen year old girl ran through the woods with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Vines and thorns were cutting her legs and getting snagged on her dress. She stops at her favorite place, a lone weeping willow, and hid in the tree. An orange light appeared from below her, she froze and stays still. "Where is that witch." Asked a male voice, sounding evil. The girl cried silently. 'Please god. Don't let them find me' Then a woman's voice rang out "Don't worry honey, we'll find her then kill her." The light went away and the little girl relaxed. She climbed down the willow, walk to the stream next to it, and look at her reflection. She has pale skin like the moon, her long hair, was is black as night but in the moonlight it look red as blood and was tied into pigtails with skull clips, and she had a curvy figure. Her outfit was a purple corset top that showed her stomach and a short skirt. But the most abnormal thing of her features was her eyes. The pupils were cat like and her irises were a deep purple. Also there was one scar on each eye. Around her neck was a pinkish-purple shard. She found it when she was 13. 'I wish people would understand me.' She whispered to herself. She had an idea, stood up, and begin to dance and sing. But she didn't know that someone, or something watching her.

While the teenage girl was running, Prowl was walking in the woods to clear his mind. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?' He said to himself. Bumblebee pranked him again by putting mousetraps everywhere. He was about to turn back when the all spark tracker beeped. It said that it was right in front him. He ran and found a girl dressed in purple dancing near a creek and singing. When he heard the song that she was singing, he was entranced by her song:

**'_Dancing bears, painted wings_**

**_Things I almost remember_**

**_And a song, Someone sings_**

**_Once upon a December_**

**_Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Horses prance through a silver storm_**

**_Figure dancing gracefully_**

**_Across my memory'_**

Prowl never heard such music from a human before. He felt that she was missing something in her heart. He was sorry for the girl for whatever misery is tormenting her. He starts to walk towards her.

**_'Someone holds me safe and warm_**

**_Horses prance through a sliver storm_**

**_Figure dancing gracefully_**

**_Across my memory_**

**_Far away long ago_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart used to know_**

**_Things it yearns to remember_**

**_And a song someone sings_**

**_Once upon a December'_**

She finished her song with a happy sigh and a smile. It was years when she sang the song that her long lost parents sang to her when she was upset. She touches the horizontal scars on her face. She sat down on the grass and remembered the day she was orphaned.

Flashback

_A seven year old was walking back from her secret spot in the woods when heard sirens coming from her street .She rushed to her house and saw it was on fire. "mommy, daddy", she screams, running in the house. But a firefighter stops her. "It's too dangerous."He said, trying to keep her away. She slipped under his arms and ran inside the house. She found her parents dead on the floor in a bloody mess. The attacker came out of nowhere and tried to kill her. But firefighters came in saved her. The only reminder was the scars on the little girl's face._

End of flashback

The girl was crying when the bad memories came up. She always felt that someday she'll find someone who will care about her."Hey what's wrong" said a voice above her. She gasped and looked up in the willow tree. There, upside down was an was black and gold paint on his body. His body was like sleek as a cat. But the girl only stared into his eyes which were covered by a visor."w-who are you ', she stammered. The autobot smirked at the teen, "I'm Prowl. What's your name little one?" The girl blushed at him when he called her little one. It was her pet name from her father, "My name is Esmeralda Dusk and my father used to call me 'little one'" Prowl raised an eyebrow in conren , "why are you here all alone."

Esmeralda looked scared and looked around, "I have run away from home because my adopted parents abused me and now they want to kill me." Prowl looked at her with great sadness, he didn't understand why human would hurt their flesh and blood. He hopped out of the tree and kneeled down to her level. "you could come with me, if you want. You can have me to protect you." She didn't know how to react. She began to cry in happiness. "Can we go now?"

Prowl smiled and transform into a motorbike, "Sure. Get on."Esmeralda got on him and they rode off. "so how did you get those scars." Asked Prowl, dreading the answer. She looked at the full moon over head. "My parent murderer gave me these scars. I was trying to save them in the fire when I got home. But I was too late to save them."

Prowl knows now why she was sad when she sung her song. "That song that you sung… it was what your parents sung to you when you're upset." Esmeralda smiled, thinking back," yeah it's been a long time since the fire and murder. It always helps me when I'm in the dark." When they arrived to the warehouse, another autobot was stand outside, waiting for them. Esmeralda studied the mech very closely. He was red and blue, his eyes was baby blue, and very tall. "Prowl where were you? I tried to call you but you didn't answer." The mech noticed Esmeralda and asked, "Who's this and why is she here?" Sighing, Prowl transformed when Esmeralda got off." Sorry Prime I was on a walk. This is Esmeralda Dusk, a runaway who has an all spark shard." Esmeralda takes off the shard off her neck and hands it to Prowl,"you mean this thing?"

Prowl nodded and give it back."Yes but I want you to keep it" Esmeralda was about to thank him but she was rudely interrupted by a yellow and black mech who run to prowl and laugh at his face. "did you enjoy your present Prowl" Esmeralda looked at Prowl and she knew that prowl is very angry at him and very annoyed. " Bumblebee I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, "Whatever I tried to make you laugh so lighten up." While he was saying this, went over and tapped on her savor on the head. That got her upset, so she activated the shard and sung. She knew that when she sings with the shard, machines only listen to her.

_Your unfeeling heart, imprisons me_

_Careless eyes, too blind to see_

_Empty word, an iron cage _

_Broken heart, bleeding rage_

_(Can't wait for you and me, it's time I break free)_

_Trap of love, snared by desire_

_Trap of love, burnt by your fire_

_Trap of love, snared by desire_

_Trap of love, beware of the trap of love_

When she sung her first note, Bumblebee stop messing with prowl and turn to her. Everyone gasped when they see Bumblebee's eyes started to turn the same color as Esmeralda's. "Bumblebee leave him alone and give him some peace. "Said Esmeralda, walking up to him. Bumblebee nodded, "As you wish. Esmeralda."Esmeralda smirked and clapped her hands loudly, "Good, now wake up."Bumblebee blinked and turns back to the originally blue color. "what happen. What was I going to do?"Prowl was about to tell him what happen to him but Esmeralda beat him to him. "You were going to clean Prowl's room for him."Bumblebee smiled and headed to Prowl's room, "thanks." Prowl looked astonished, "how did you do that?"

Esmeralda removes the all spark shard from her neck. "this shard actives when I want to use it. When I do active it and when I sing that happens. So I think you should keep it."She hands him the shard and went inside. Everyone looked at the girl in surprise and what just happen."So she living here with us" said bulkhead, scratches his head. Prowl sighed,"yes she is a runaway and she was scared when she saw me. I think she was abused."The autobots looked at the path with pity. "Well Guys we got a new guest."


	2. Her new home and Oyasumi

A/N Here's a new chapter of Dawn till might need tissues cause this scene.

* * *

Esmeralda was at how big the base and how comfortable it is.'I hope prowl let's me live here."She was sinking all of her surrounding in that she didn't hear someone behind her."So Esmeralda",said Jazz,coming behind her."Why did you run away from you parents?" Esmeralda eye"s being to water, thinking back a few hours ago."they're not my adopted me when my real parents died.I'll tell everyone why later."

Soon everybody gathered around and introduce was very shy around them but Prowl stood by her side and comfort her."Can you tell why you ran away now? we just want to know." Bulkhead sat down and spoke said nothing but lift up her shirt and showed them what the evil people who adopted her did to in the room gasped at the damage that was on her body and took and bruises decorated her back and the word "FREAK" was carved all over."The people who adopt me thought I was a kept me lock in a cellar and whipped me with a whip and other painful things." Her eyes begin water and stared to walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, tiring to calm her down. Eventually she controlled herself and continued her story.

"I tried to escape severely times but they always catch me and beat me until hanging on a thread of was the first time that they didn't find me." Everyone didn't move or spoke after she finished her story."So how did you get the shard?"asked Prime, while everyone nodded their helm in sat down and put her shirt back down."I found it in a tree when I was escaping from that, Robots helped me heal my scars after the people beat me."Prime stood up,"We'll make sure they will never come near can stay here with us"

"Really You mean it?"said Esmeralda,looking smiled at the sixteen year old girl and nodded."Of course,We have spare rooms that you can use." Esmeralda smiled,the first one in a long time,"Thank you.I'm in your dept." Jazz waved his hand like he was swatting a fly."No need little 'll take care of you." Ratchet walked over to her and laid his hand to the ground."Here, let me look at your wounds. Some of them look infected." Esmeralda nodded,jumped on his hand, and hold on. Bumblebee walked up to Prime with curious look."Where is she going to sleep?" Prowl answered,"She'll sleep in my room.I have spare bed in my room."

While Ratchet cleaned her wounds,Esmeralda tried not to flinch and cry out but failing miserably."Am I being too rough?" Esmeralda bit her lip and shook her sighed,took out a needle and put something in it."Here this will help you with the pain." She felt a pinch and then drowsy when the medicine doing it's he was done, she was out cold and sleeping walked in and saw her,"How is she?" Ratchet sat down and rubbed his forehead,"She took up a lot of abuse, physically and mentally.I took care of the physical wounds but she needs someone to help heal the mental wounds." Prowl nodded and picked her up."That's why I'm going to care for night,Ratchet and thanks."

Prowl sets her in the bed next to his bed and put a black blanket over watched her sleep for a few minutes until he heard Jazz come in to the room."how's the little angel doing?" Prowl looked at him," need sari to help us with food,clothes and whatever she needs."Jazz nodded and notices her stirring."hey she's waking up." They watched her eyes open, shot up like someone put fire under her and looked at her new surroundings. "What's wrong,Esmeralda?" asked Jazz, comferting her when she started to nodded,"my parents were there and blood was everywhere.I tried to scream out but my voice wasn't working."Prowl had an idea on how to help her,he lifted her up like a sparkling and rocked visor widened when he heared Prowl sing:

Nighttime has come,  
Gone is the sun,  
Dream sky is spun,  
Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.

Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Oyasumi, close your eyes,  
Sleep, sleep, sleep.

Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Oyasumi, dream of me,  
Dream, dream, dream.

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush.

Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Oyasumi, hush my love,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hush,  
Hush, hush, hushhhhhhh.

After the lullbye,She begin to sleep peacefully again and didn't stir when Prowl put her back in bed." where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Jazz, still smirked,"I learned from Sari along time ago."Smriking,Jazz gave him a slap on the back."Good night, you in the morning."

* * *

A/N The song was called Oyasumi(good night)


	3. Want to die

A/N Man what ever is happening with fanfiction,It's fixed now. Here the next the chapter to Dawn till Dusk.

The sun was streaming thourgh the hole on the roof of Prowl's room and shone brighly. Esmarelda begin to stir when the sunlight lightly touch her face and warmed her. She looked around her to find Prowl to thank him but he wasn't there.'Maybe he's already up.' Getting out of bed, She notice a new outfit and a note. She read the note,"Here's a new outfit for you. Guys told me your story and I'm sorry for what happen. meet me outside Prowl's room after you're done getting ready. Signed,Sari Sumac."Esmeralda remember that name cause her father and mother worked there and where she had her wounds looked at. Esmeralda turn to the outfit and hold was a black shirt with a white creast moon on it and black jeans quickly got dressed and bolted out the door.

"So you're Esmeralda." said a voice when she open the door. In front of her was a girl that was the same age as had red hair tied in pigtails,Bright blue eyes,tan skin,a werid key around her neck, and a orange and yellow dress."you must be Sari.I knew your dad when my parents work for him. Their names Jacob Dusk and Isabella Dusk." said Esmeralda, shaking her gasped at the names,She knew babysat her while her father was working,"They were kind people and they told me about you.I'm sorry about them."Smiling that she has a new friend, both girls walked to the living walked towards them and smiled at the two humans."Morning you two. Want me to make breakfast." Sari shook her head," No way. Remember what happen last time."

Bumblebee shuddered when he thought back."What happen?" asked Esmeralda, very curious. Sari giggled,"He tried to make breakfest for me. But it turn into a trip to the med-bay." Bumblebee blushed in embaressment,"How in the pit would eggs 's impossible!" Esmeralda laughed at Bumblebee's misery and shook her came in,"don't worry about it, Bee.I already made food." Sari turn to Esmeralda, grabbed her hand, and led her to the dinning room."After breakfest, we can go to the mall to get you clothes." Esmeralda's eyes widen in fear,"but people will see me and call me a demon." Sari took out a black cloak with a hood."This might help."

After breakfest, Sari and Esmeralda went to the mall while ride in Bumblebee's alt form."So they can transform into cars? That's so cool." Sari nodded,"Yeah. Oh here we are." Esmeralda put up her hood to hide her face and went in day, She had fun with her frist friend and she has the same interst as they left the mall, it all came down in misery.A person bumped Esmeralda's shoulder causing her hood to reveal her face."Oh my god, a demon!" said one person, pointing at her."It's here to destory us all." said another enough, There was a small crowd and threw rocks at her. Esmeralda tried to get out of there but she was surrounded and drove though the crowd and open the jumped inside,locked her door, and saw sari get in. "let's get out of here." said Bumblebee,speeding off with a angry mob behind him.

By the time they got back to the base, Esmeralda had tears in her eyes,burise on her skin, and a blank expression on her saw her walking pass him and headed to his room."what happen?"he said,very Bumblebee explained what happen,Prowl's visor grew widen in fear."I'll talk to her. You guys hang out and get repairs." Prowl entered his room to find the hurt a few minates, he couldn't find then a drop of red liqud fell from the tree and landed on the looked up and saw Esmeralda with a trance-like look on her face and cut her wrist with a gasped at what she's doing to herself."Esmeralda what are you doing?"

Esmeralda snapped back to reality when she heard Prowl voice and put away her razor."Prowl..." Prowl notice she was swaying and realize that she suffering blood pick her out of the tree and hurried to the med scearmed when he came in wit Esmeralda and her bleeding wrists."Rachet please help me. I saw her cutting herself." Emeralda shook her head and tried to stop Ratchet."I want to die." Prowl look at her with smpathy and passed on a pressure point."Hold on don't die." That when she black out and Ratchet got to work.


	4. Rose of may

Hey far this fic is going left off in the last chapter was esmeralda passed out when she tried to comment suicide. Roses of may by katethegreat19. Fox familar, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY.

* * *

Several hours later,Esmeralda woke up to find herself in the med bay with pain in her wrists. She looked down,saw them wrapped in bandages, and a IV in her arm. Her body begin to shake when she started to remember happen to her before she passed wouldn't understand what she been though and people will call her insane. Cutting herself gives her release of her misable life. She been doing this for two years and this was her first bleed out. She's terrified that the autobot will send back her to her abusive parents. She heared someone snoring next to her, turn her head to see Prowl sleeping in a chair next to her started to remember what he did and smiled for he was very kind but she scared that he would yell for what she did to herself."Prowl..." Prowl woke up when he heard her,"Esmeralda why would you do that to yourself!" he said, very worried.

Esmeralda tensed up at his question and started to cry,"I...I started when they carved those word on me and they left the knife there in the room.I just started to cut myself and take away the pain."Prowl hugged her gently so he won't crush Esmeralda and whispered soothing words to calm her down."Shhh... Don't cry.I'm right here." Esmeralda crying decrease to little sobs after a few minutes in Prowl's arms. he remind her very much of her father when he was alive."Now you need some rest,little before I go,here." He handed her two necklaces,One was the choker with the allspark shard in it and the other was a crystal hanging from sliver chain. she stared at the crystal pendent,she notice that it started to shine. her eyes began to drop and her body relaxed."close your eyes,Esmeralda and sleep.I'll be here when you wake up.",said Prowl,putting her choker nodded,closed her eyes,and fell asleep almost instandly.

Next morning, Esmeralda woke up and smiled at Prowl,who was sleeping in the bed next to her."thank you, Prowl.",she whispered in his ear and lefted the she enter the living room,She was almost ran over by Jazz."Jazz I'm fine." Jazz looked worried and scared,"please don't do that again. Bee passed out when he saw you." Bumblebee looked embrassed,looked the other way,and blush,"I did not faint!" Esmeralda giggled and smile at everyone in the room."they do care about me.I should stay here.",she thought,as she made breakfest."What is today?" Sari looked at her Ipad,"Today is May 13TH." Esmeralda "I have to go somewhere to today."

After she ate, she went out for a walk to her old masion,which is still burn went to the middle of the wreakage, knelt down, and gave her parents a silent turn her head to see her mom's black bag. she remebered that her mom was a witch . she pick it up and went though it to find her mom's leather jacket with a blue crecent moon on the back and leather strips on the sleeves,Her book full of spells,and a locket with a picture of them. she looked at the picture, Silent tears began to come out of her got up and begin to sing her lullbye.

_her heart underneath_  
_cries quietly_  
_this part of me_  
_I choose not to see_

_what lives must I take_  
_for fealty's sake?_  
_how much blood must stain_  
_this warrior's blade? _

Starscream was over the woods,mumbling about him wanting to be leader."I should be leader instead of him.I'm stonger, smarter and-" In the middle of the rant,he begin to hear music and was followed the music to a burn down saw a teenager female kneeled in the middle of the wreakage and notice she had a allspark shard."this will be easy."he waited until she was done.

_in moonlight so pale _  
_its shadows they flow_  
_in rivers, in rivers_  
_so put on my mask_  
_I'll go where they ask _  
_so I might once again see the _  
_Roses of May_

_Staining my soul and stinging my eyes_  
_the red on my hands _  
_won't wash away, wash away_  
_no where to run from what I have done_  
_I'm no longer, no longer_  
_a Rose of May_

_fate holds the blade before you_  
_mirrored in maiden's eyes_  
_far from myself I fly _  
_into the perilous skies_  
_and they said_  
_follow the blade before you_  
_fear fall and courage rise_  
_leave all your tears behind you_  
_far from where innocence lies_

_Cage of the kings_  
_No need for wings_  
_So turn them to stone_  
_from roses to bone_

_when you look at me_  
_what do you see?_  
_this costume I weave_  
_disfiguring me..._

_Storm clouds are creeping closer_  
_danger is drawing near_  
_why am I not protecting all that_  
_I once held dear?_  
_and you said_  
_break free from all that holds you_  
_kings hand and maiden's tear_  
_run now into my arms_  
_together we'll conquer our fears_

_Led here by fate_  
_No longer afraid_  
_So here now I lay_  
_My Roses of May_

Starscream saw that she was done with singing the song and watch her stood up."happy brithday Mom.I miss you and Dad very much"She walked into the woods and begin to hum the song out loud."why Hello little one.",said a voice from gasped,turn to see A robot like the autobot but it was a jet."Umm...hello."The jet smriked at the teenage girl,"I'm Starscream.I see you have a allspark shard."Esmeralda didn't trust him at all so she started to run but Starscream caught up to pulled out a cloth and put it against her mouth and knew it won't be long for the coloform to have effect."Nighty night,human." Esmeralda was overwelmed by the sweet smell from the cloth and her vison begin to last thing she saw was starscream's face near her's.


	5. The power

"Where did you find the femme?" asked Megatron, looking at the outcold child on the lab table.A few hours ago,Starscream arrived with her in his was about to kill her, but Starscream showed him the shard. His second in command looked at the girl,"I found her at a burned down living unit." Megatron continue to stare at the human femme with a curious he saw the locket around her neck and took it off."what's that,My lord?"asked lugnut,look at the object in his lord don't know it, but Esmeralda was waking up.

Esmeralda's vision was a little blurry but she sees figures above her looking at her locker. She blinked a couple times to see the same kind of robot like the autobots only with wings."can..can i have my locket back." she said, weakly. Megatron turn to see the femme is awake. "Ahh I see you're with us."

"who-who are you?" asked Esmeralda,confused about her silver mech smiled evilly which made her uncomfertable. "My name is Megatron. and you arehere because you have that we need." He held up her coker and toke off the all spark gave her the locket back but kept the all spark shard. "W-what are you going to do to me?" Megatron smiled evilly at the young teen."You could be some use to us. Starscream make her obey us."

Esmeralda knew what the mean about that. She tried to run but Starscream grabbed her hand."Don't worry,fleshling. You won't feel a thing." Esmeralda struggled in his grip and she was getting ticked off. Starscream Watched as she strugged and noticed it was getting hot in his hand. Suddenly She was covered in flames. "Blitzwing,Shockwave Get in here now." Blitzwing and Shockwave came in and was surpised at the sight. Her black hair was moving like snakes,her eyes were bright red, and her entire body was covered in flames. Blitzwing hold her other arm while Shockwave prepared a powerful seditive.

Blitzwing notice that she had a brithmark on her was shaped like a 5 pointed star and had music cleft in the of the ponits of the star was glowing red. "LET GO OF ME." she screamed, flames got bigger. She felt a prick in her neck and started to feel dizzy. "Don't worry,dear human. You won't remember a thing after we're done.",starscream whispered,as he watched the flames go out,her eyes turn back to her normal color, and and went limp. Shockwave turned when he heard the door opened and saw Waspatantor. "I saw the Autobots outside and-" Wasp stopped when he saw the human on the lab table. He blushed the very sight of enturnel beauty. "Get away from her."said Prowl, behind wasp.


	6. Wasp and the msytery

Esmeralda's vison was very blurry when the sedative was starting to wear off and begin to regain congatnass. She heard yelling and shots were firing all over the place. Emeralda was beginning to sit up but she was gently push back down."Stay still for a few moments. I'm going to unstrap you." whispered a voice,undoing her bonds. Esmeralda looked at the person but all she sees was a green blurr. "Who are you? " Her vison was getting clearer and sees her ruscurer.

The mech looked like a gaint bee but he was green and black color job. His wings are like a bee's wings but bigger, and his eyes are like hers: bright purple with slit pupils. She faintly blushed when he looked into her eyes. "I'll tell you later. Just relax." Esmeralda closed her eyes and sighed when he undid the last bond. Wasp picked up the young femme,put her in his cockpit, and flew away. "Where are we going?" Wasp didn't answer her but continue to fly away.

The fight continue for several hours until Blitzwing spoke up."Hey where is the human freak?" Both armys turn to the lab table where Esmeralda was laying but she was no longer there. Prowl grabbed Starscream by the neck, "what did you do to her?" Starscream struggled in his grip and hissed, "How am I suppose to know on the freak?" Prowl squeezed his throut tighter causing the seeker gasp,"Stop... calling her a freak. She isn't a freak." Shockwave scoffed, "If you were here when she woke up, you would of seen her set herself on fire." Prowl's visor widen, she was on fire but she didn't have a scrath on her.

"Hey wake up.",whispered wasp to her ear. Esmeralda open her eyes to see her recuaer's face close gasp in shock and a boulder hit him in the face. She looked around to find herself in the woods and in a dark cave. "oww how did you do that?" asked Wasp, rubbed his eye. Esmeralda shrugged,"I don't know. But who are you? I'm Esmeralda Dusk, by the way." she said, rised her hand. The mech shook her hand and looked into her beutiful eyes,"I'm Wasp. I took you here so you won't get hurt."

Esmeralda saw the marks on his arms and on his wrist. He notice that she was look at the scars he caused on himself and pulled his arm away,"You didn't need to see that. I had problems with my life and ..." Esmeralda Finished the sentence while showing her scars,"My life spinned out of control and didn't want to live anymore." Wasp looked at her scars and nodded. they talk about their terrible past. She felt sorry for the unfortunate soul for something he didn't do and was blame. Wasp knew what it's like to lose your family and was abused.

It was getting dark out and Esmeralda was getting tried from all the madness. Wasp smirked at the dozing teen, laying on his chest. She yawned while she tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. Wasp watch her as she struggled to sleep and suddenly felt something cold touch his shoulder. Then he begin to hear music witch sounds very soft and sweet.

**_Her heart underneath  
cries quietly  
This part of me  
I choose not to see_**

**_What lives must I take  
For fealty's sake  
How much blood must stain  
This warror's blade?_**

**_War leaves its trail  
In moonlight so pale  
Its shadows they flow  
In rivers, In rivers  
So put on my mask  
I'll go where they ask  
So I might once again see the  
Roses of May_**

Wasp saw a beautiful woman near the now sleeping teen and was in awe at her beauty. She had black silky hair that flowed down her head like a waterfall. She had pale skin and slim shape with a stirght back witch had bright white wings. Her eyes were almond shape and brown, and she wore a bright white wedding dress with a diamond where the chest is. The young woman turn to face Wasp with a smile and disappered without a trace.


	7. All alike

**A/N Ihave great news people**

**Starscream: areyou going deleete this slag**

**Me: NO*blows him up* Tomarrow is my b-day*balloons came out and SO WHAt by PINK was playing* Enjoy this story.**

* * *

Emeralda woke up from her deep slumber by the cold floor. She lift her head to see that wasp was gone and it was morning. 'Wasp must of gone off to get food for me.' She saw the enterance of the place where she was at and walk towards it. Outside she sees what looks like a jungle and a big one at that. While she climbed down she remembered the story that her mother told her when she was traveling to japan*A/N: I hope people in japan are alright from the earthquake*. She start to sing the story as a song. Unknown to her, Esmeralda was being watch.

Blackaracnia got a call from Wasp that he needed her to watch a "specal" teenager he saved. 'I can't beleve I have to watch a fleshy while he gets food',she thought angerly. She hated all organics on this planet due to the fact that she's half spider. All of a sudden, she heard someone singing.

_**Somewhere in some place, was a dream.**_

_**No one knew who dreamt it,**_  
_**And it was so very small.**_

_**The little dream thought, **_  
_**"I don't want to vanish like this."**_  
_**"How can I make people see me?"**_

_**The little dream thought and thought,**_  
_**and finally came up with an idea.**_

_**"I could just let people stray into me,**_  
_**and they can create their own world"**_

Blackaracnia followed the sound to wasp and her cave to see Esmeralda. The teenager walk down the path while sing a tale of some sort. 'i wonder how she's so specle.' So she followed the young sixteen year old around and listen the the tale.

_**The first Alice was brave and strong, her eyes were fiery red,**_  
_**In Wonderland, she had a sword and ideas in her head**_  
_**She cut down many sorts of things, whatever she could find**_  
_**To make a path of bright red with the trail of blood behind**_  
_**Alice was in the woods, far from everyone**_  
_**There she was locked in as a sinner for the things she'd done**_  
_**How the woods were made is still a mystery and so**_  
_**Whatever happened to her, no one may ever know**_

_**The second Alice, blue and tame, a young man in his prime**_  
_**He wandered into Wonderland singing all the time**_  
_**His song began to change the world with madness and despair**_  
_**And all fell into darkness as his voice consumed the air**_  
_**Alice was blooming like flowers in the sun**_  
_**Then he met a cross-eyed man, who shot at him with a gun**_  
_**From his blood, the roses bloomed in blue just like his eyes**_  
_**He was loved by everyone as they all watched him die**_

_**The third Alice was young and sweet, her green eyes shone so bright**_  
_**In Wonderland, so beautifully throughout the day and night**_  
_**She hypnotised the people and they followed her away**_  
_**To her kingdom in a strange land, where they chose to stay**_  
_**Here Alice is a queen and rules with fear and pain**_  
_**Haunted by her dreams of death slowly driving her insane**_  
_**All she sees is rotting flesh and darkness in her eyes**_  
_**Living on forever watching over from on high.**_

_**Walking through the tall trees down a bright path of red**_  
_**Having tea under blue roses blooming overhead**_  
_**An invitation sent to us without a name**_  
_**Just a heart from a card game**_

_**Fourth Alice had eyes of gold, a young girl and a boy**_  
_**Curious twins in Wonderland whose dreams were filled with joy**_  
_**They made their way through open doors without an ounce of fear**_  
_**And all too soon before they knew their journey led them here**_  
_**Big Sister, brave and beautiful, her Brother so intelligent**_  
_**They wandered near the First Alice, but no one knows where they went.**_  
_**Now they dream forever as they wander hand in hand,**_  
_**Trapped together, lost forever, here in Wonderland.**_

When she finished the song/tale, she had reach the shoreline. Looking out towards north, she could see Detroit from here but the question remains,"where am I?" Suddenly she heard a voice,"You're at DinoIsland." Esmeralda heard rusling in the bushes behind her. She turned to see a strange being but she found intresting. She was a blak widow cross breed robot witch she found it cool. Her paint job was purple,black,gold and red. she had the symbol on her neck that esmeralda saw on those guys that kidnaped her.

"what are you staring at?" asked the spider-bot, sounding angery. Esmeralda snaped out of it and spoke,"I'm Terribly sorry. You are very unite and like me." Blackaracnia hissed: Like her? Don't make her laugh. "How are you like me?' She watch as esmeralda focus all her to a flower bud. Her eyes turn completly green as the bud begin to bloom. " I can control all the elements with my emoions which is very difficult to control at times."

"and let me guess... people thought you were some freak and called you a demon?"

Esmeralda nodded and begin to become angery. Her arms went aflame which she notice and put it out. Blackaracnia smirked,"i geuss we are the same. I'm Blackaracnia .What's yours?" Esmeralda smiled at her new friend,"It's Esmeralda...Esmeralda Dusk."


	8. Prowl learns About wiccens

Sorry for begin late to update on the story. My laptop was on the fritz. CURSE YOU TECHNOLOGY. So far Esmeralda was saved by wasp and met blackaracnia. Let see what happens next.

* * *

Wasp was flying towards the island with food when he saw Blackarcnia with the human femme talking. "Hey Guys I see You are getting along." Esmeralda giggles at the flying Cybertronion statement,"Of course we're getting can't we get along?" Wasp cleared his thourt and looked nervous. "Well It's a long story." Blackacrania and wasp told their storys.

"Wow I'm sorry. Maybe they had a reson." esmeralda said,wind was blowing and her eyes turn white. Wasp and Blackaracnia rised an eyebrow,"What do mean,'They had a reason?'." Esmeralda fliched at they shouting, causing vines to die and wrap around the three. "Esmeralda calm down." Wasp calmly talk to the freaking out witch. Esmeralda calmed down which cause the vines to let them."I mean,Blacaracnia You know that Optimus wouldn't even dare leave you there on that planet. And Wasp If you wouldn't act so mean, Bee wouldn't blame you for betraying your army."

Wasp eye's widen at the girl's words and so did Blackaracnia. She was right about them blaming others for what happen to them. They did overrected on what they did to themselves. Wasp sighed and nodded his head,"you're right. We didn't need to blame others." Suddenly they heard Prowl,"Get away from her." Esmeralda looked up to see prowl coming towards them. The two robots ran away before He can fight them. Prowl was about to chase after them but esmeralda stop him. "Prowl They saved my life. Let them go,please?"

Prowl looked at the diraction where the crimanals went to with a surprised look.'They saved her?why didthey save her?' Prowl transformed in his bike mode and Esmeralda hopped on. After a few minutesof silance, Prowl spoke," So I heard that you were on fire. Care to explain to clear everything?" Esmeralda sighed while looking nervous,"Well I'm a wiccen mean I can controll the elements. The reason I brust into flames was that squeky jet jerk wouldn't let go of and I was getting angry. Since my powers are link to my emotions, anger control fire,saddness controls water, nutral controls earth,happness controls wind, And love can control sprit or soul."

Wasp watched Emeralda rided away from the island, looking upset. " Wasp are you alright?"asked Blackaracnia, seeing him stare at the human. Wasp sighed and begin to walk away,"I don't know. When I first saw her, I felt like my old self again. She was so beutiful to me." Blackaracnia smirked at the wasp looking bot and knew why he was feeling that way. He was falling ain love with her.

That night, Esmeralda was practicing her violen when she heard jazz coming from behind her."I didn't know you could play." Esmeralda laughed,"My mom taught me to play and dance. Our family was linked from a long line of gypies and wiccen." Jazz nodded, "can you show what you got?" Esmeralda looked nervous at first because this is the first time that she proformed in front of people but she smirked. Nodded, she begin to play her favorite piece of evanescence.

**_Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what really wanted, Baby_**

**_Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now._**

**_Now that you're gone  
I feel like myself again  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._**

**_To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._**

**_I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste oon giving up.  
My love wasn't enough_**

**_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free,honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._**

Jazz smirked when she close the song," Lacrymosa by evanescence. That must be hard to master." Esmeralda put her violen back in her case and did a so-so sigh with her hand. "it wasn't that just takes a while." Jazz nodded,"well It's getting late so I think you need to get some rest. Esmeralda looked at the starry sky and sighed. She couldn't put her finger on it but she can't help but to think about Wasp and his past." You coming?" asked jazz next to the ladder. The Wiccen nodded and walk to the ladder.

At the nemisis, Starscream showed his leader a video of Esmeralda brusted into flames. "Hmmm So she bursted into flame just like that." Megatron said confusly. Blitzwing stepped forword to his leader,I think it has to dowith the mark on her shoulder. When she set herself on fire, One of the points on the star was glowing red and also her emotions have to do with it." Megatron smirkes at the info that Blitzwing gave him. With that human by his side, he could rule the world and take over Cybertron. "Find a way to bring the female here and have her delivered to me." Eyeryone bowed and walked out of the room. Megatron smirked and stated at the picture of Esmeralda."Soon you will belong to me and you will help me rule the world by my side."

* * *

A/N: OMG WHAT IS MEGATRON PLANNING TO DO TO ESMERALDA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME.


	9. Kiss the girl

Sari looked at Esmeralda while she stared into space. She was like that when Prowl got her from dino island with Wasp. "Emeralda are you alright? " Esmeralda jumped at the sound of her voice and look back longly out the window,"Yeah I'm fine but I miss Wasp. He's so cute, kind and understanding." Sari rised a eyebrow when she see her blushing and looked shy."you like him don't you?" Esmeralda eyes widen and started freak out," WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Sari smirked and walked away, "yeah sure you're aren't?' She went to the Jettwin's room and knocked on the door. Jetstorm answered her,"Hello sari what can I do for you?"

At Dino island, Wasp tries get Esmeralda out of his head but he couldn't. She reached out to him unlike everyone else he know. Wasp heard jets coming near the island and sees Jetstorm flying towards him."Wasp Esmeralda wants me to give you this." Commented Jetstorm, handing him a letter. Wasp readed the letter and smiles,"she asking me out?" Jetstorm nodded,"She really likes you. She said to wait for her next to lake Erie." Meanwhile in the decipition hideout blitzwing watch wasp getting ready for a date."my lord. I think wasp knows the human."

That night, Wasp ,in his holo form, waited outside near the lake for Esmeralda." Sorry I'm Late."said Esmeralda,walking towards him. She was wearing a white sleevele shirt and long white skirt with blue her hair is a blue and gold looked up and saw her in inturnal beauty. Esmeralda giggled at Wasp when she saw him blush," Is it too much?" He shook his head and hold her hands,"You look amazing." Suddenly lights came on and Sari and the Jettwins were on a stage on the lake. Esmeralda and Wasp smile and begin to dance whe Sari and the Jettwins begin to sing.

_**There you see her**_  
_**Sitting there across the way**_  
_**She don't got alot to say**_  
_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why**_  
_**But you're dying to try**_  
_**You wanna kiss girl**_

_**Yes, you want her**_  
_**Look at her, you know you do**_  
_**It's possible she wants you too**_  
_**There's one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**My oh my**_  
_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_  
_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame, too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Now's your moment**_  
_**Floating in a blue lagoon**_  
_**Boy, you better do it soon**_  
_**The time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_  
_**And she won't say a word**_  
_**Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**My oh my**_  
_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_  
_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_  
_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame, too bad**_  
_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Don't be scared**_  
_**You better be prepared**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Don't stop now**_  
_**Don't try to hide it**_

_**How you wanna kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_

_**Oh, kiss the girl, kiss the girl**_  
_**La la la la, la la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**La**** la la la, la la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**My oh my**_  
_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_  
_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_  
_**Ain't that sad**_  
_**It's such a shame**_  
_**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

_**La la la la, La la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss that girl!**_

_**La la la la, La la la la**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Kiss the girl**_  
_**Kiss the girl**_  
_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

Esmeralda and Wasp was about to kiss until they heard a jet coming near and started to attack. "Esme get out of here." Esmeralda ran while turning back to see Starscream transformed and started punching her love. She was about to help him but felt a prick on her neck. Esmeralda flet dizzy and disorintined as shee grabbed hold of the thing on her neck and found out it was a dart. "Starscream we got her let's take her to Megatron now." said blitzwing, catching her when her legs gave out. Wasp turned to see her only to get knocked out.


	10. Rescue and poor souls

Esmeralda woke up to find herself in a dark cell and all alone. She curled up in a tight ball and was shaking badly. All she remember before her world went black was she was about to kiss her crush. Esmeralda was thinking on how to get out of the cell when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her cell. Starscream looked in her cells and smirks when he sees her shaking. "what wrong, fleashing? Scared?" Esmerlda Growled as her hand summond some fire balls. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we met."

Starscream growled and was about to attack her when heard Megatron come in the room. "Starscream let me handle the sweet girl." Starscream grumbled as he walked away and Esmeralda therw a fireball at his aft,"SQUICKY JERKOFF." Starscream screamed like his name as he Grabbed his burning behide, "MY AFT. IT"S ON FIRE." Megatron laughs as he watched Starscream run out of the room with his butt ablazed. "now that's over, I want to make a proposle with you."

"Whatever it is, I'm not going to join you." said Esmeralda, glared at him. Megatron smirked when he see why she refusing."You think that you can be with them. You're only a human not a cybertronion." She looked down in saddness at his words. She wants to be like Prowl, Jazz,Prime, Blackaracnia, and,more importantly, Wasp. He smirks at an idea to get her on his side. "The only way to get what you want is to become a cybertronion yourself." Esmeralda gasped with disbeilf, "you can do that?" Megatron smirks as he goes with his plan. His plan was to trick her into thinking that he can help her. Lugnut and blitzwing came in and watch her eat up his words. He opened the cell door and Esmeralda walked out. "My dear,sweet Human. That what I do. That what I live for. Help poor humans like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn"

_**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_  
_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a Con**_  
_**But you'll find that nowadays**_  
_**I've mended all my ways**_  
_**Repented, seen the light and made a switch**_  
_**True? Yes**_

_**And I fortunately know a little magic**_  
_**It's a talent that I always have possessed**_  
_**And here lately, please don't laugh**_  
_**I use it on behalf**_  
_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**_  
_**(Pathetic)**_

_**Poor unfortunate souls**_  
_**In pain**_  
_**In need**_  
_**This one longing to be thinner**_  
_**That one wants to get the girl**_  
_**And do I help them?**_  
_**Yes, indeed**_  
_**Those poor unfortunate souls**_  
_**So sad, so true**_  
_**They come flocking to my cauldron**_  
_**Crying, "Spells, Megatron please!"**_  
_**And I help them**_  
_**Yes, I do**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice**_  
_**Someone couldn't pay the price**_  
_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_  
_**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**_  
_**But on the whole I've been a saint**_  
_**To those poor unfortunate souls**_

_**The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**_  
_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_  
_**Yes, on land it's much preferred**_  
_**For ladies not to say a word**_  
_**And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**_  
_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_  
_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_  
_**But they dote and swoon and fawn**_  
_**On a lady who's withdrawn**_  
_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man**_

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**_  
_**Go ahead!**_  
_**Make your choice!**_  
_**I'm a very busy mech**_  
_**And I haven't got all day**_  
_**It won't cost much**_  
_**Just your voice!**_  
_**You poor unfortunate soul**_  
_**It's sad**_  
_**But true**_  
_**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**_  
_**You've got to pay the toll**_  
_**Take a gulp and take a breath**_  
_**And go ahead and sign the scroll!**_  
_**Blitzwing, Lugnut, now I've got her, boys**_  
_**The boss is on a roll**_  
_**This poor unfortunate soul**_

Esmeralda was starting to eat up his words, "what do I have to do?" Megatron lookes at blitzwing and nodded. Blitzwing takes out a syringe and fills it with Ambien, which will cause the victim to fall asleep. "We're going to put you in a deep sleep. So relax." Blitzwing injected the seditive in her and waited. The wiccen started to feel very drosy and weak. She held as she being to feel dizzy. Lugnut caught her when she fell victim of the drug. "Now get her to obey me." Both of his minons bowto him and walked away.

Wasp regain concessness to find Prowl in his face. "Where Esmeralda?" asked Prowl, looked at him with a shock face. "she isn't with you? I told her to run." Wasp started to freak out but then Prowl punched him to shut him up. Sari and the Jettwins came between the two bots. "prowl wait" said sari,trys to keeping them apart. "He tried to save her but Blitzwing Drugged her and took her away." Prowl looked at him and let go of the bot in front of him. "I'm going to help you find her." said Wasp. Suddenly They heard Starscream screaming in the base. The bots went to the soure and sees him with his butt on fire. "Esmeralda did this and Megatron is about to make her his slave."


	11. Honeybee

Lugnut setted Esmeralda on the lab table and strapped her in. "I don't get his plan at all. Why are we turn a human to us?" Blitzwing rolled his eyes at his idiot friend and adjust the lazer. " He wants her to be on our side. so he told her that he can turn her into one of us." Lugnut nodded and had one more question. "how are we going to make her obay Megatron?"

Everyone at the autobot base watch in shock when Prowl punched starscream's face and wasp kick him in the the groin area. Sari, the jettwins, and bumblebee started taping thewhole fight sence until Ratchet took it away. "Hey"said Starscream, "I'm trying to help ypou to find her." Wasp punch him in the tanks while Prowl held him. "How DARE you steal My sliver dawn." starscream scream a girly scream making everyone laughing."Megatron has new devics and will used it on her." Prowl let go of him and look stright in his eyes, "what device?"

Megatron entered the room to see a cybertronion femme on lab table. She looked like wasp only her paint jobwas gold and black and on her shoulder was the same brithmark as esmeralda's. "wake up Esmeralda. wake up." The femme stirred and open her eyes to reveal purple eyes. She lookes down to see herselfstarpped to the lab table."why am I strapped to the table? And It's Honeybee now."Megatron smirkes evilly "good now will help me defeat The Autobots." Honeybee shook her head and Megatron glared at her angrly.

"We still need to change your personality wise. Don't worry Honeybee. this will only hurt a little." Megatron said sighing.

"What will?"Esmer…er, Honeybee asked confused. She soon felt it. There was a shape pain. It was electricity coming from the berth. "AAAAAH! Stop! For the love of God! STOP!"

It seemed like a vorn had gone by till the pain finally stopped. Honeybee opened her new tightly shut red optics. The world had changed. She felt like she had more power. She felt better then ever. Was this what being a Decipition felt like?

The straps around Honeybee's hands and legs soon came unattached and let the femme free. Honeybee sat up and got off the berth and looked at Megatron.

"Now, who are you?" Megatron asked.

"I am Honeybee." The young femme answered.

"Who is your leader?" Megatron asked.

"Lord Megatron." The femme answered again.

"And what are you?" was Megatron's final question.

"I am a Decepticon. And I will destroy the Autobots at all cost." Was the young femme's final answer.

Wasp and Prowl quikly drove to the 'Cons hideout. "So... You Like Esmeralda." Asked Prowl,breaking the tenson. Wasp looks away and blush,"well she's like me in every way and she was very sweet." The two talked about her until they heard music. "Oh my Primus That sounds likeEsmeralda. When they peered into the thorne room, they see a femme dancing and sing to megatron.

**_"Now, shall we dance?"_**

**_Today again a beautiful woman comes to me_**  
**_That smiling you will become my new wife_**  
**_A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands_**  
**_All the women that look at me are falling enchanted_**

**_With the power to charm woman_**  
**_The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone_**  
**_Brings one by one the women he likes_**  
**_Building up his harem_**

_**The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut**_  
_**Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple**_  
_**Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality**_

_**My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self**_  
_**I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at**_  
_**I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her**_  
_**She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me**_

_**From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country**_  
_**One by one, they became lost without notice**_  
_**Some were wives; some lost their daughters**_  
_**And didn't know what to do**_

_**The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop**_  
_**Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person**_  
_**Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for**_

_**Today again a beautiful lady comes to me**_  
_**Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem**_  
_**After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant**_  
_**Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest**_

_**A young man that searched for his lost love**_  
_**He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled**_  
_**The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil**_  
_**And stabbed him in the chest with a blade**_

_**Pierced by the blade that hid poison**_  
_**I collapsed in that place**_  
_**Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple**_  
_**My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion**_  
_**The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second**_  
_**It was my childhood friend...Wait!**_

_**I haven't told yet that I love you**_

Wasp and Prowl looked at the femme in confusion unitl they saw the brithmark on the femme's shoulder . Honeybee or esmeralda went to Megatron and sat near his feet. "Come up here, my dear." Honeybee Obeyed his command and sat onhis lap. Wasp shooked in anger as Megatron put his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear and did something that made wasp and prowl so angry that their eyes turned red. She kissed megatron passionitly on the lips.


	12. Snapping her out of it

Wasp and Prowl was in disbelif and rage when they continue to watch Esmerelda or Honeybee being kissed by Megatron. "What did he do to her and why is she like this?", whispered wasp,tring to contain his rage. Prowl didn't answer but was sneaking up to the throne. Wasp followed him and whispered,"how are we going to turn her back to normal?" Prowl looked at her,"Starscream said that the device will effect her memory. So we need to snap her out of it by telling or do something that gives her memory back." Wasp nodded as they sneak towards them but they didn't know esmeralda saw them.

Megatron released the femme from his kiss and smiled at his new slave."So you're a wiccen. Can you make the army more powerful?" Honeybee smirked and nodded," yes my lord. I can make you and your whole army stronger than the whole autobot army and you rule forever." Prowl rised his weapon to his head but a vine came form nowhere and lift him off the ground. wasp tries to get him but the vines grabbed him and lift him up too. "ahh I see you're here for your adopted girl and Love one." said megatron,sneering. Wasp tries to attack him but he's far away from him."what did you do to her?"

The Deceticon's leader smirks as he pets his human - turned cybertronion pet on the head while she purred, "She wanted to turn into one of us soo I gave her the transfromtion she needed. She gave her loyalty to me." Wasp and Prowl looked shock at what he said, 'she wanted to like us.' Megatron walks away from them,"Honeybee watch if they escape while I gather the army for the turning." Honeybee bowed at her master,"yes my love."Megatron kissed her forehead,"Good,my pet. Have fun."

The two watched him walk away and tried to talk to her. "Esmeralda please snap out of it. He's playing you." Honeybee growled at him,"My name isn't Esmeralda anymore. It's Honeybee and My love will never lie to me." wasp thought on how to snap her out then he got it. "Honeybee. he didn't care that you cut yourself, your terrible past, and Your parents murder. but I love you." Honeybee eyes turn Purple,"Wasp... Prowl" But thenn her eyes turn red again,"You don't love me." wasp broke free from his bonds,grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her close. She was about to scream but he kissed her and hummed a song he heard.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_  
_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_  
_**And if you have to leave**_  
_**I wish that you would just leave**_  
_**Your presence still lingers here**_  
_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_**This pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_  
_**But you still have**_  
_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_  
_**By your resonating light**_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_  
_**Your face it haunts**_  
_**My once pleasant dreams**_  
_**Your voice it chased away**_  
_**All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_  
_**This pain is just too real**_  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_  
_**But though you're still with me**_  
_**I've been alone all along**_

Honeybee's eyes widen at frist while pulled her fist back to puch him but her memory of her love with him made her snap out of the programing."Guys what's going on? What happen to me?" Prowl was relesed from her bonds and hugges her."esmerald what do you remember?" Honeybee closed her eyes,"Well.. Megatron made a deal with me that he can change me. But I didn't want to do my end. My end was to help him is to kill the autobot army." Wasp kissed her forehead and calmed her down. Megatron came back but Prowl knocked him out but smashing a chair on his head. Wasp looked at him like'dude what the hell?' Honeybee saw megatron's outcold body and shivered. Prowl touched her shoulder and squeezed it calmly.

"hey don't worry. He won't hurt you or make you do anything that you don't want to do?" Honeybee's eye started to itch and showed she was crying purplish-blue liquid."Prowl what's this coming from my eyes? Tears are supposed to be clear." Prowl leaded her out of the Nemesis and wasp followed them,"That's Cybertronion's tears." Prowl explain to her everything that she needed to know about their kind and she was getting dizzy from the info. "I think we need to save the rest for later." She passed out and Wasp begin to carry her to the Autobot base. They have a lot to explan to the team when they see her. What they don't know was Sentinel was there and saw Wasp.


	13. Bonding at last

Wasp set her on the couch while everyone even sentinal stared at him with shock and gently kissed her forhead with love. "ummm prowl...wasp who is that?" Asked Prime, confused. Prowl smiles at the sleeping Femme,"That's Esmeralda. Megatron turn her into a Cybertronion so she can have a family again." Sentinal glared at Wasp,"Well I don't care you saved her from Unicorn himself, you're still a tratior." The big chin idoit grabbed Wasp and was about to put stasis cuff on him but he was frozen in ice. Everyone turn to the couch to see Honeybee sat up with a cold look and a point on her brith mark glow blueish white. "Don't you ever touch him."

"Esmeralda I can't beleve you trusted megatron to do this to you." told Prime, very upset. Esmeralda looked down at her feet ashamed "i'm sorry you guys. You're like a new family to me and I always wanted to be like you." Jazz smiled, sat next to her, and pet her head. "Well if you want to be part of this family, you can." Esmeralda smiled and hugged him."Thank you You guys.' Prowl smiled warmly but heard the ice cracking behind him. Sentinel got out of his icey prison. "Hero or not. He's a tartior." Honeybee smrikes at him and sommon a fire ball. "Wantta' rephase that?" Sentinel laughes and went into a fighting stance."bring it Orginic demon." That night after she beat the crap out of Sentinal and putting his chin on his Ass, Honeybee Parctices her new violen that Jazz made her while Wasp watched her.

_**There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere **_  
_**In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees **_  
_**People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther**_  
_**They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place **_  
_**Could we still have seen if we were there? **_  
_**Could we have seen it if it were little? **_

_**Go on with our lives and lose those things behind. **_  
_**Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. **_  
_**We want to leave our lives, until we find a way. **_  
_**Searching for the light for eternity. **_  
_**Things are passing and changing and moving around, **_  
_**But the colors of the sky, **_  
_**Still remain the same, as we used to know, **_  
_**Every single day. **_

_**We are running so free now, ignoring the risk **_  
_**The limits that we had. **_  
_**Leave our fears behind, take another chance. **_  
_**Our souls will live again. **_

_**If we could catch the rhythm of time, **_  
_**We could probably fly so high. **_  
_**Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. **_  
_**Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. **_  
_**  
**__**We want to leave our lives, until we find a way. **_  
_**Searching for the light for eternity **_  
_**Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. **_  
_**Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. **_  
_**We want to leave our lives, until we find a way.**_

Wasp looked her with love in his eyes and sighed longly. She looks so beautiful in those colors and had a beautiful couldn't stand living alone without her in his life. He's going to ask her to be his mate while they go to the beach. He walked towards her and cleared his throut to get her attention. Honeybee turned tothe voice and saw wasp. "Hey wasp nice night huh?" Wasp nodded and looked in her eyes. "Yeah. Say honeybee. You want to the beach tonight." Honeybee giggled that sounded like bells to him and nodded. "Sure let's go,my hero."

The two love birds flew to the beach and enjoyed themselves. After a few hours, wasp and honeybee just stood there in the sand and held each others hand. "Honeybee There is something I want to ask you." Honeybee's heart started to raced and started to stummer,"yes wasp?" PWasp got down on one knee like the humans did when they asked someone to marry them. "Will I have the honor to have you as my bond-mate Honeybee?"

Honeybee just smile at Wasp before she lunged into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Yes I will be your bondmate Wasp." Honeybee replied as she buried her head in Wasp's chassis.

The two wasted no time in heading to a place where they could be alone so that they could bond in private. Wasp was taking them to the middle of the forest where no humans could go. They started to make out very heavly and everything went so fast and all blurry.

The two Leaned forward and pressed their sparks together. Tons of emotions came flooding through there processor. They could feel every thing that the other was feeling. That was the sign that they were finally bonded.

Wasp finally removed him self from his bondmate and gently laid her on the ground and curled up next to her as they watched the stars.

"I love you, my Romeo." Bumblebee said as she curled up even tighter to her new mate.


	14. clean slate

Wasp and Honeybee walked back to the base when Prowl greeted them,"Wasp can I talk to you for a minute about something?" Wasp looked worried but Honeybee sent comfort though their bond,'don't worry. He won't hurt you. I think of him as a father." Wasp nodded and went with Prowl to his room. Prowl close his door and turn to him,"I know you bonded with Esmeralda." Wasp was terrifyed and tried to explain but Prowl calmed him down.

"Wasp I knew she had a crush on you but here's the thing. She had a terrible past and I want to know if she wants to forget her past." Wasp lifted a eye ridge,"How are you going to do that?" Prowl sighed, "Well That I didn't figure out yet. But Did she ever say she wants to forget her past?" Wasp thought back when they first met and she did want to start life with a clean slate. but she needs to know about this. "She did say when we first met she did want to forget her past but could we ask first before we do this."

Prowl nodded," You're right. I need you to ask her to come in. " Before he did, He need to say something,"Prowl before I came in here, She said that you were a father to her." Prowl was surpised at what Wasp told him, she really thinks of him as a father figure. "Really?"asked Prowl, didnt beleve him. The ex-tardior smiled and nodded,"yeah she thinks you a good dad to her." Honeybee came in when Wasp called her.

"hey guys what wrong?" asked Honeybee, looking confused. Prowl and Wasp look at each other,sat her down, and told her. "So you want to erase my memorys and you guys can make new ones. But what about my parents?" Prowl looked at her with conern,"well you can still have those memories but change when you had to go those crazy couple." Honeybee thought about that and love the idea."I have to do something before I forget about my past."

Prowl and Wasp watched Honeybee went to her old home so she can spead one last time there. "So This is where you lived?" Prowl looked confued. Honeybee nodded,"Well Before it was burnt to the ground, It was beautiful." Wasp looked to the right and saw something on the ground. It was a Egyptian amulet that was transformer sized. It had golden ankh with a red jewel and blue beaded chain which looked kinda of anicent yet beautiful. "Honeybee what thisHoneybee gasped,"Hey that my mom's amulet. The charm of the amulet is called a ankh." Prowl looked at it with confusion,"Whats that?" She explain about egyptian hieroglyphics and lengeds.

When they got back,Sentinel tried to arrest wasp but The Autobots stopped him. "Sentinel I called Magnus and he release him from all charges." Wasp's eyes widen at the news and almost brust into tears,"So I'm Free?" Jazz nodded and laughed when he started to break dance with Honeybee, who was laughing and cheering with everyone. "so that means you won't kill me?" asked Bumblebee, walking away. Wasp laughed and slapped him on the back. "No way Bumblebee. I'm a free bot now and have a sweet bondmate who understands me." BumbleBee was scared at first but relaxed and join in the party. "Well I'm glad we have new soldiers."smirked Prime, Looking at cute couple. That night, Cometblast remembered the last song her mother thaught her before she died.

_**I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember the sun**_  
_**Always warm on my back**_  
_**Somehow it seems colder now**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**Iesu, Rex admirabilis**_  
_**Et triumphator nobilis,**_  
_**Dulcedo ineffabilis,**_  
_**Totus desiderabilis.**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_  
_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_  
_**Oh, Where**_

_**Where has my heart gone**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I... I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**I still remember.**_

"Honeybee We're ready for you." said Jazz, put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up,nodded,and followed him. "Thanks jazz." He smirked and helped her,"No Problem, Esmeralda. I Told Ratchet to make Prowl your dad. I heard from Wasp that's what you feel around him." Honeybee blushed,"Well He reminds me of my father before he was murdered." Jazz looked at the med bay where they going to change her memory."Well we're here. You ready for this?" Honeybee looked detirmed,"Of course."

They entered the med bay where they see Ratchet and another bot tinkering with a table. Ratchet turned to see Honeybee come in," Wheeljack this is the femme we'll be working on." Wheeljack see Honeybee and study her,"Nice to meet you my dear. Let me explain what we'r going to do. You are going to lay down on this table and relax while we do the rest." Honeybee nodded,went to the table, and laid down. Ratchet put a Helment on her head and put visor over her eyes,"I'm going to put you under EMP. You feel tired when this happens." Honeybee nodded, close her eyes and suddenly felt tired. Soon everything went black and was out of her body.


	15. The news

Ratchet started to delete some of the bad memories,"So Wheeljack? What do you think about her?" Wheeljack looked at the sleeping Honeybee,who was smiling her dreams, and rubbed his chin in fasanaion,"She's very sweet for a teen. How did she meet you guys?" Ratchet told him what happen from the past month and Wheeljack looked shocked at the girl. "She bealeved what megatron said? Poor girl."

Ratchet nodded and started to make new memories for her." She wanted to be apart of this team and He made her bealeve him that he can help her." After a hour of silance, They have finished warping her memory and called everyone to come in to see her when she wakes up and took away the helment and visor. Honeybee woke up to see her family around her and smiles when she saw Prowl."Hey Dad. Why am I here?"

Prowl was surprised at what she called him but smiled,"Ratchet had to check you out. How do you feel, Honeybee?" Honeybee rubbed her head and sat up from the breth,"My head feels a little foggy but I'm fine." Wasp came in, saw Honeybee awake,and lean against the door with a smirk. The femme turn to see him and smiled at her bondmate.

For a couple of months,Prowl was teaching Honeybee cyberninjusu and and has her own alt form. Her alt form is a 2011 Mustang with Golden panit job, black stripes, and a decale of her brithmark on her trunk. Bumblebee like racing her but hates it when she bets while they race.

Like last week she bet that if she won, He had to strip of his armor and run around without it and it ended up on the internet which got her grounded from Wasp. But it was a hit on youtube and the video was called," Bumblebee loses a bet." Even the Depeticons loved it. Blitzwing came though the roof and told them that that wasa faverite. When She asked him why did he watch if he hates humans. He says that Youtube is the only thing the 'con's love. Everything was fine until a few days later.

"Honeybee Are you alright?" Asked wasp, looking at her bendt form over the toilet. Honeybee shooked her head and started purge. "No I've doing this all morning. I need to see Ratchet." Wasp helped her up and gently walked her to see Ratchet,"Sure I'll help you,My sweet."

She Kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes as they headed to the Med bay. Ratchet Was scaning Prowl when the two came in,"What are you two doing here?" Wasp layed her down on the breath,"She 's been puking all day. Can you look at her?"

Ratchet nodded and scaned her while she relaxed when Wasp held her hand and petted her helm. After he scaned her, Ratchet's eyes widen when he saw the results. Honeybee Saw his face,'What's wrong Ratchet?' He straten up and he throws a wrench at Wasp, and then says to Honeybee "what do you about Cybertronion reproduction." Honeybee looked confused and looked at Wasp who looked shock."what does he mean?" Wasp didn't answer her but said,"You mean she's..."

"Sparked? Yeah, she is. Good job kid, you got her sparked first go." said Ratchet, smirked as he patted his back. Honeybee looked confused, "Sparked what do you mean I sparked?" Prowl,while growling at the mech who knocked her up, answered her,"It's mean,in human terms, You're pregnet." The femme was silence for a moments but then a few tears begin to spill out of her eyes." Prowl's eyes turn red and start running towards Wasp. "RUN WASP RUN." Ratchetyelled as he watch Prowl chasing Wasp,who was screaming like a girl.

When they were gone, Ratchet looked at the femme who was wiping her eyes,'I'm too old for this chap.' He went over to her and hugged her,"I know your upset but I'm here if you need advice." Honeybee looked up at him and smiled,"I'm not sad, I'm happy that I'm going to have a baby with Wasp.'

Hearing screames from the living room, The two ran there to see Prowl beat up Wasp badly. She gasped, ran toward them,, and try to separet them."At lease you weren't here when they were first fighting.' said sari,pointing at them. Honeybee's birthmark point turn with, her eyes started to glow white, and started to mumble some words.

**_"For the sake of your happiness"_**

**_I'll give you this gift so that you'll sleep_**  
**_I'll give you this gift so that you can sleep well_**  
**_You're right, I am the princess who puts to sleep_**  
**_For the sake of your happiness..._**

**_The result of political manoeuvres is an arranged marriage_**  
**_But I was in love with you_**  
**_An inefficient playboy who lost his head because of greed_**  
**_But it was love from the start_**

**_His goal was only a doctor's daughter's dowry_**  
**_But it doesn't matter, I am happy_**  
**_I'll forget they settled everything when I was a child_**  
**_If I can stay by your side_**

**_You feel uneasy and you're worried_**  
**_I've got a very good medicine_**  
**_It will make you see beautiful dreams and it will heal your tired body_**  
**_This is my present for you_**

**_I'll give you this medicine (gift) so that you'll sleep_**  
**_I'll give you this medicine (gift) so that you can sleep well_**  
**_You're right, I am the princess who puts to sleep_**  
**_For the sake of your happiness..._**

**_Everyone is worried, there is something wrong_**  
**_My father, my mother, people who passer by too_**  
**_The don't sleep in the night, so for the sake of everyone_**  
**_I'm making a gift, a sleeping draft_**

**_An unpleasant reality, a one-sided feeling_**  
**_If you dream, you'll become able to forget everything_**  
**_Like a baby inside a cradle_**  
**_Close your eyes and abandon yourself to it_**

**_Everyone drinks my gift_**  
**_Now they are happy, everyone is happy_**  
**_Just one person doesn't sleep, in exchange_**  
**_I obtained freedom and fortune_**

**_I'll give you this medicine (gift) so that you'll sleep_**  
**_I'll give you this medicine (gift) so that you can sleep well_**  
**_You're right, I am the princess who puts to sleep_**  
**_The woman who wanted her wish to be granted_**

**_Like a decorative doll_**  
**_I was only exploited day after day_**  
**_I was broken long ago_**  
**_I wanted to destroy everything_**

**_This medicine is very effective_**  
**_It makes you sleep forever_**  
**_With this I can finally sleep too_**  
**_From the princess who puts to sleep to the sleeping beauty..._**

Prowl and wasp calmed down a little after she chanted that and everyone amazed when they were shaking hands. "Honeybee how did you do that?" asked prime, confused. Honeybee smiles while looking at the boys."It was a calming spell. Wiccen uses it for calming others down when they get stressed."

Meanwhile at the D'con's lair Shockwave rushed towards the throne room. "my lord. I have news that might change the war.' Megatron turned,"Oh really tell me, my loyal minion. Soundwave bowed as he told him,"My lord the human femme that you turn into a cybertronion has sparked." Megatron smirked and walked toward the data pad about Honeybee,"Oh really? Bring her here, my loyal subjuct."


	16. Get her

It's been six months since they found out that wasp and Honeybee were having a sparkling and everyone on the Autobot side were either freaking out,fainted, or was jumping for joy. Esmeralda or Honeybee was confused with all the exictment until Optimus told her that Sparklings are rare to have. Prowl was upset at firsst that wasp had her sparked, but when he saw her smiling, he calmed down.

Honeybee was mediting in her room when Sari came in with energon."Hey Honeybee. Prowl wants you to eat." The ex-human looked at the cube weridly,"What's that,Sari? I never saw this before?" Sari expained what it is and the femme tasted some of the purple substance. It tasted sweet like honey and warm like hot chocolate, She licked her lips and drank the rest of it. "It's not bad. "

Wasp came in to see Sari and Honeybee were laughing and telling stories. "so then my father didn't know until My mom told him." said Honeybee,laughing. Wasp smirked and lended on the door,"What are you guys talking about?" Sari giggled,"She was telling me that her dad's hair was green for a week."

Wasp rised an eyebrow,"Really? Hey Sari, May I spead time with my wife?" Sari nodded and left the two soon-to-be parents alone. Wasp smirked while She look at him seductivily,"Hey Honeybee. Everyone is planning something for us and the baby." Honeybee giggled and rolled her eyes,"That's not nessicry." Wasp sat on the bed and place his hand on her round stomach.

"I know but it's been years since the last sparkling was born and It's a really big deal." Honeybee looked worried and held her stomach,"What if I have a miscarrage?" Wasp kissed her forehead to comfort her,"Hey it's alright. The sparkling will be fine." The couple felt the baby kicking in the womb and they looked at the stomach with Bumblebee came in a werid blindfold looking thing,"Honeybee Boss bot wants me to blindfold you."as they when to the living room,wasp and Honeybee begin to softly sing the lullaby for the baby.

_**How can I pretend that I don't see**_  
_**What you hide so carelessly?**_  
_**I saw her bleed**_  
_**You heard me breathe**_  
_**And I froze inside myself**_  
_**And turned away**_  
_**I must be dreaming**_

_**We all live**_  
_**We all die**_  
_**That does not begin to justify you**_

_**It's not what it seems**_  
_**Not what you think**_  
_**No, I must be dreaming**_  
_**It's only in my mind**_  
_**Not in real life**_  
_**No, I must be dreaming**_

_**Help you know I've got to tell someone**_  
_**Tell them what I know you've done**_  
_**I fear you but spoken fears can come true**_

_**We all live**_  
_**We all die**_  
_**That does not begin to justify you**_

**_It's not what it seems_**  
**_Not what you think_**  
**_No, I must be dreaming_**  
**_It's only in my mind_**  
**_Not in real life_**  
**_No, I must be dreaming_**

**_We all live and_**  
**_We all die but_**  
**_That does not begin to justify you_**

**_It's not what it seems_**  
**_Not what you think_**  
**_No, I must be dreaming_**  
**_It's only in my mind_**  
**_Not in real life_**  
**_No, I must be dreaming_**

**_Not what it seems_**  
**_Not what you think_**  
**_I must be dreaming_**  
**_Just in my mind_**  
**_Not in real life_**  
**_I must be dreaming_**

Megatron was waiting for his comrade to help him with getting the sparked femme here to make her his queen. he didn't want to tell anyone but when Esmeralda was human,He thought she was beautiful. Then when he turn her into a cybertronion, the decepticon leader thought she was a angel and he wanted her to be his. He turned when he heard the door open.

"My lord, You have called me?"said the mech,kneeling on one knee. He had a green and maroon paintjob,a red visor, seeker wings with cyertronion symbols on them. Megatron gestered for the mech to stand which he did,"Mindhacker I need to get a femme but you need to be careful,she's carring." Mindwipe nodded and bowed,"Of coruse,my lord."

That night after the party,Honeybee was fast asleep in her bed with the window open. mindwipe,in his bat alt form, entered the room quietly. When he got closer to the femme, he could why he wanted her so badly. Mindwipe place a hand on her but it caused her to wake up. She was screaming but screaming was muffled. The Decepticon knew what to do. He shushed her gently like a mother who do when a child had a nightmare and his visor shot a laser at her eyes,"Shhhhh It's alright,dear youngling. Go back to sleep and relax."


	17. Control

Honeybee tried to look away from Mindhacker's eyes but the more she tried, the more she was drawn towards his eyes."That's it, little Honeybee. Just look into my eyes and sleep." said Mindhacker, leaning his face near her's. Honeybee was feeling good. Sleepy, even. She no longer had a concept of where she was or who she was with. Her optics were slowly powering down as the hypnosis toke hold of her. All Honeybee wanted was a nice stasis nap."W-wasp.." she whispered,tring to wake her bondmate. Mindhacker 'shhh'ed her and bumped up his hypnosis power a bit.

Honeybee succumed to his power and was now a Puppet. Mindhackert chuckled darkly as he watch her power down under his control,"Now,my sweet, Come with me to your new master." Honeybee nodded and followed him out the window. Mindhacker picked her up in bridel style and took off. Honeybee started to stir in his arms and he used his hypnosis to lull her to a deep sleep.

"What…. What are you…?" The hypnotist shushed her, rubbing the minibot's shoulder in a soothing manner."Don't worry… you're in good hands…" Making sure the femme was asleep, he continue to fly towards the decepticon base. Honeybee started to dream while he set her in the deceticon leader's arm.

**_Honeybee's dream_**

_Honeybee woke up in a feild of roses in her human form."What...where am I?" She sat up and looked around to find a mirror in front of her. Honeybee stood up to notice that she was wearing a blue wedding dress and she sence that someone was near her. "Hello Esmeralda." said Wasp ,appered behided her in a tux. Honeybee turned to see him in a tux and a ring. "Wasp where are we?" He didnt say but he grabbed her hand and she heard music but what was werid he sounded like Megatron. She tried to get away but his voice sound alluring._

**_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences ..._**

_**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour**_  
_**Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender**_  
_**Turn your face away**_  
_**from the garish light of day,**_  
_**turn your thoughts away**_  
_**from cold, unfeeling light -**_  
_**and listen to the music of the night ...**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your**_  
_**darkest dreams!**_  
_**Purge your thoughts of the life**_  
_**you knew before!**_  
_**Close your eyes,**_  
_**let your spirit start to soar!**_  
_**And you'll live**_  
_**as you've never lived before ...**_

_**Softly, deftly,**_  
_**music shall surround you ...**_  
_**Feel it, hear it,**_  
_**closing in around you ...**_  
_**Open up your mind,**_  
_**let your fantasies unwind,**_  
_**in this darkness which**_  
_**you know you cannot fight -**_  
_**the darkness of the music of the night ...**_

_**Let your mind start a journey**_  
_**through a strange new world!**_  
_**Leave all thoughts**_  
_**of the world you knew before!**_  
_**Let your soul take you where you**_  
_**long to be !**_  
_**Only then can you belong to me ...**_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!**_  
_**Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!**_  
_**Let the dream begin,**_  
_**let your darker side give in**_  
_**to the power of the music that I write -**_  
_**the power of the music of the night ...**_

_**You alone can make my song take flight -**_  
_**help me make the music of the night . . .**_

_Honeybee leand into the dream Wasp as he put the ring on her finger."Wasp I'm so tired. what's happening to me" She didn't see it but Wasp smirked like Megatron and his eye's turned red. "Shh my dear,just relax and follow me." Honey smiled sleeply and walked along side him. He put a sliver rose from the ground behide her ear. "Sweet dreams,my honeybee."  
**Outside of Honeybee mind**_

Megatron setted the sleepin minibot on his bed and rubbed her face with the back of his hand. She mummbled in her sleep and move her head away. He chuckled as she tturned over to lay herselve on his cheast. "My dear soon you'll bring my heir into this world and you will rule by my side." He said in her ear as he pet her helm. Mindhacker came in and looked at the femme,still under the sleeping spell he put her under."My lord shall I rewrite her mind so she'll love you."

Megatron looked at her as she slumbered in his clucthes,"Yes Do It now,Mindhacker." Mindhacker bowed and went to her,"Honeybee...Honeybee Come to me." Honeybee moaned as she sits up and follows Mindhacker to the lab. "That's right, my dear. come this way._"  
**Honeybee's mind**_

_Honeybee is now in a greenhouse of some sort. "Huh Wasp ... Where are you?." The she begin to see butterflys surround her and land on her. Her panic went down bit by bit as the butterflys begin to brush their wings aganst her face. Then Honeybee hears her new dad, Prowl. "Honeybee..." said prowl in a creepy whisper. "Honeybee...Come with me." Honeybee saw him walking away and started to follow him._


	18. The queen of evil

Megatron was watching Mindhacker rewriting the future queen of the deceticons and make her his. The decepticon war lord loved the dreamy look on Honeybee's face and dimmed optics. He couldn't wait any longer to have her. The decepicon hypnotist notices that look on Megatron's face and knew he had to hurry the pit up. "Don't worry my lord. She'll be done in a few minutes." Megatron walked up to the dazed Autobot and started nibbling her neck. Honeybee moaned as she felt him kissing and lightly bite her neck while she started to stir."Wasp stop it. Sooo tired." Megatron smirked evily; Soon She will be the prefect bride.

Wasp was panicing when he saw that Honeybee wasn't there in bed with him when he woke up the next morning. Everyone was becoming insane by wasp panicing and tried to calm him but nothing was working. Sari felt bad,"Man he's really stress out. We need to calm him down before we find her." Ratchet stared at him and sighed," I can't shoot him with the EMP. He might panic more and shoot us."

Prowl looked at the fetal postion bug bot,grabbed him by the wing, and drag him to his room. "Hey ... ow that hurts... please stop pulling me." Prowl said nothing but draged him to a soft comfy chair,"I'm just going to help you by a thing I Learn in ninja school. It was an old technique used back in the war to erase Decepticon processors incase they found out any unwanted information or to get them to spill secrets of their own."

"Like hypnosis?" asked wasp,started to calm down. Prowl smirked at the quick wit and went behind him. "Yes like hypnosis.I just need you to close your eyes." Wasp did what he was told to do. Putting two fingers on both sides of Wasp's head, Prowl began to speak."You're starting to relax Wasp. You feel like you floating on air." It starting to work for wasp as he started to relax. "Thank god thats over. He was giving me a headache." said sari, rubbing her head. Prowl turned and glared at her causing her to step back in fear.

Ratchet threw a wreach at prowl's head which cause Prowl to lose control of wasp. Wasp felt like he was coming out of a dream but then starts panicing again. Bumblebee remember what they did at boot camp, walked up to him,and smack wasp across the face. wasp looked at him with anger and they started to fight witch cause everyone to sweatdrop. Ratchet sighed as leaped at the boys with his wreach in hand. Prowl shook his head as he tried to get honeybee.

Honeybee rubbed her head as she woke up in a strange room. She tried to remember what happento her and where she was. Then she felt Prowl calling her and answered him,"Prowl...Look I don't where I am?" She heard Prowl sighed," Don't worry I'll find you and Wasp is fighting with Bee." Suddenly she heard someone coming to the room that she is in."Talk to you later." She finds her katanas in her subspace pocket and prepared to attack. When she sees Megatron come in, sher froze in her place and start to stare at him in a daze.

Megatron watched her as the post hypnotic suggestions take over her mind and gestured her to come to him. She obayed and went towards him to know what he commands. The war lord held his prize gentaly and stared in the bright aquamarine eyes in front of him,"Honeybee Who is your mate and Master?" Honeybee looked up at her master and hugged him,"You're my mate and Master." Megatron smirked at her as she hugged him; He grasped her chin and kissed her,"Then who's wasp?" Honeybee growls while she kissed him,"Wasp is a tratoir." Megatron released her from the kiss and used a trigger," My songbird." He caught her when she dead faint in his arms.

Sari continued to watch Wasp and Bumblebee fighting,"isnt it strange that the decepticons have gone quiet while this has happened?" Wasp stopped fighting and his eyes widen at he think happened to her. "Megaron..."He growled as he speeded off to the 'cons lair. Prowl,Sari and Bumblebee followed him to help him out to get her back.

"Honeybee wake up, my dear." said Megatron, shook her shoulder. honeybee groaned as she was waking up,"What's wrong,master?" Megatron smirked while led his queen to the meeting hall,"We need to hold a meeting to make the spacebrigde to cybertron." The controled femme nodded and followed him to the meeting hall. Unknown to megatron, Someone in the shadows was watching them walk away.

Everyone in the decepticon army gathered in the meeting halll to see megatron and the new femme that was hang all over him. Megatron noticed eveyone was staring and give wolf whisles at his bride."SLIENCE you are staring at your queen. So show some respect to her." everyone froze and bowed to their queen who was staring at her subjects.

Wasp sat down on a rock,out of breath and tired and so was Bumblebee,Sari,and Prowl. "Do-you-even know where we're GOING." Bumblebee huffed, Extremely tired and irredable. Prowl and wasp graled at the bumble bot and then smacked him along side his looked up at the sky and saw a dot coming closer towards them. "Hey guys someone coming towards us." The three looked up and saw Slipstream landed next to them. "there you are. I need you to get rid of that scank."

Wasp growled at what the femme clone of starscream called his wife."How dare you call her like she was trash."Slipstream sneered athim,"Well I'll show you what she was doing with my man." She grabbed Wasp and they flew to the deceptcon's base while the rest of Wasp's friends followed them on foot. Bumblebee groned as he ran with Prowl and Sari,"I'm to Tired for this slag."


	19. Return

As the meeting draws to a close, Megatron lead his queen to the throne room and had a cube of high grade and a cube of energen in his hand. "My dear Honeybee soon I'll my heir to the thorne and with you by my side, We can rule Cybertron togather." Honeybee purred while hugging him. Slowly her love for wasp was fading away and the love for megatron was growing stronger every minate. Starscream spyed on Honeybee and megatron as they started to make out. He can not let megatron have a heir even if it meant to kill Honeybee. "I can't believe she going to carry his heir."

"Acting like a sparkling wont help Starscream, if your gonna do something, acting more mature would be a good step" snapped Blitzwing, he was sick and tired of the way Starscream was acting, and he intended to show it.

During that time, Slipstream lead the small group to the cave where megatron held Honeybee cative."She in there but be careful, Megatron will make her attack you." Wasp nodded and rushed off as the rest of the gang thanked her. Wasp saw his mate with megatron kissing her neck. Wasp was shacking with anger at the sight,how dare he kissing his mate. "Hey, ease up bug boy, you wont be able to save her if you act rashly, and without a plan."

Wasp turned to see slipstream glaring at Honeybee." When did you get here?" sneered Wasp as he snuck up towards the two. "I just got here." growled Slipstream, crosses her arms. Wasp was about to sneek over to megatron but Slipstream stopped him."Do you even have a plan? She being controled and she about to be a target." Wasp turned around and screamed,"SHE A WHAT!"

Megatron looked up from his beautiful mate when he heard a shout. "Megatron what's wrong?" Megatron looked around and stood up,"I'll be right back,my sweet." Megatron whispered to Lugnut as he left,"Keep a eye on my bride." Slipstream covered Wasp's mouth,"Look I'll Take care of Lugnut and you'll take care of Honeybee." Wasp nodded as the female seeker went to take care of the giant decipticon. Honeybee was about to scream for Megatron but Wasp covered her mouth.

Mindhacker was walking towards the throne room when he heard something. He went to the room to see Wasp with Honeybee, tring to release her from the programming. He walked up to him,"What are you doing...never mind acually, STOP THAT!" Wasp take out his weapons and glared evilly,"Released her NOW." Mindhacker leaned on the door,"Even if I wanted to, I cant."Wasp lowered his weapons,"Why not?"

"Megatron commaned me to make her obey his voice besides she losing her memory of you." Wasp growled,tackled him, and started a fightcloud. Slipstream rolled her eyes while Honeybbe stared blankly at them. The female seeker mde her way to the Mechs and slapped them across the head... Hard. Mindhacker was knocked out and Wasp was rubbing his head. "Mechs..." mumbled Slipstream, as she went towards Honeybee. Honeybee looked up at the seeker in front of her with blank glare,"What do you want?"

Slipstream grabbed her shoulders and slapped her face,"Listen here princess, your mech here Wasp wants you back, so quit with the delusions that you can be with Megatron, he's mine."Honeybee still stared at her,"Wasp is a tratior and Megatron chose me." Slipstream started shaking her and trying to make her come to her sences. "Listen here princess, your mech here Wasp wants you back. So quit with the delusions that you can be with Megatron, He's mine." Honeybee growled and grabbed her wrist,"How dare you slap your queen. Megatron is my mate."

"No, Megatron is mine. Wasp is your mate. You freaking love him, what the pit did they do to you femme!" Mindhacker started to come to and Wasp had tied him to a chair. Slipstream duct taped Honeybee's mouth shut and walked over to the hypnotist,"You better turn her back to normal or else." Mindhacker rolled his eyes," Oh yeah what are you going to do? nag me to death?" Slipstream just glared at him and said nothing for a moment.

Next thing He knew, Mindhacker was hanging upside down on the top of Sumac tower by slipstream. "OKAY...OKAY I'LL TURN HER BACK TO NORMAL. JUST GET ME DOWN."

Mindhacker looked at Honeybee,while Slipstream and Wasp watched. Honeybee crossed her arm and glared at the hypnotist,"Why are you here?" Mindhacker looked nervous but cleared his voice,"Ah, orders from Megatron, Lady Honeybee." Honeybee lifted her eye rigde,not beleaving him,"To do what?" The hypnotist searches frantically for exscuse,"ahhmm, er,..." The bug femme was tapping her foot impantcitly,"I'm waiting,Mindhacker."

Slipstream rolled her eyes and step forward," My lady...Wasp may have slipped you something so that you don't love Megatron anymore, Mindhacks here to make sure that hasn't happened." Honeybee looked at Mindhacker,who looked nervous, and waved her hand,"Carry on,mindhacker. Do what you need to do." When Megatron got back,he see Mindhacker giving honeybee,who was in a trance,her memories back.

"MINDHACK! WHAT ARE YOU GOING?" he roared, very pissed off. Slipstream saw him,walked over to him, and slapped Megatron,"Why did you choose a scank over me." Megatron eye's widen at what the seeker femme did,"Slipstream! whats going on here? " The two aruged for several hours and Wasp was getting annoyed every minute. He rolled his eyes and made slipstream kiss the decipicon and Megatron frozed for a minute and broke apart. Wasp took Honeybee and left, while Mindhack stared, thinking that he may be scarred for life, and wondering where the bleach is

Honeybee woke in Wasp's arm and slappede him,thinking he was Megatron. "Honeybee, its me, Wasp! " he said calmed the franic femme. Honeybee looked around to see that she's back at the base with her dad next to her. "Wasp? Dad? Primus What the hell happen last night?" They looked at each other,"Long story short, Megatron stole you, brainwashed you to think you were his mate, and then he and Slipstream hooked up, I almost feel sorry for Mindhack... "

Honeybee stared at them but a few minutes later,she started laughing. All of them started laughing for all the trouble that happen. Suddenly Honeybee felt a new sharp, intense wave of pain stab her gestation chamber and she felt a warm, wet liquid run down her legs."Oh primus ",She grabbed wasp by the neck "Wasp It's time! We need to get to the medbay. NOW ."


End file.
